Despair
by Mobi Kater
Summary: Bon... Integra avoir problèmes (gros problèmes). Alucard sauver Integra. Personne être avec personne. Résumé pas être clair, mais tout le monde s'en foutre. Heu... Fic être écrite mieux que ça!


Bonjour les gens !

Alors, rapidement : Je-ne-possède-aucun-des-personnages-apparaissant-dans-cette-fic-vu-qu'ils-sont-pas-à-moi-c'est-logique-non ?

Et pour vous expliquer de quoi il retourne : Alucard est parti depuis on ne sait pas combien de temps, le lien qu'il avait avec la famille Hellsing a été rompu d'on ne sait pas trop quelle manière (c'était un petit trip comme ça au départ, je ne sais pas trop comment ça va évoluer) ; Integra s'est fait enlever par une bande de freaks qui la torturent allègrement… La suite est dans la fic. Enjoy !

Il ne viendrait pas, cette fois. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule, et cela semblait plutôt mal parti. Depuis combien de temps était-elle déjà l ? Cinq jours ? Six ? Et aucune possibilité d'en sortir. Elle allait devenir folle. Ou mourir. Ou les deux, peut-être. Si seulement elle pouvait au moins être seule… Mais quel aurait été alors l'intérêt pour eux ? C'était bien plus drôle comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu de torture ajoutait du piquant à la chose. Et elle allait simplement mourir là, en se faisant torturer par les freaks qu'elle avait consacré la majeure partie de son existence à éliminer. C'était dans la logique des choses, après tout. Ils avaient de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir. Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas attrapée avant, c'était uniquement parce qu'Alucard avait été là. Mais le lien avait été brisé, et il n'avait plus à exécuter ses ordres. Il était parti, et elle allait mourir. Parce qu'il ne viendrait pas. Et qui d'autre pourrait venir ? Fargason était mort, Seras était disparue dans la nature peu après qu'Alucard ait quitté, et Walter n'avait pas les pouvoirs ni la puissance nécessaires pour la retrouver, encore moins la libérer.

Elle avait perdu le fil du temps, ne pouvant estimer l'heure que par la présence ou l'absence de ses tortionnaires. Quand ils étaient là, c'était la nuit. Le jour se levait quand ils la quittaient. Elle se haïssait de devoir supporter, de ne pas pouvoir se défendre, au moins les repousser, au moins crier, mon Dieu, au moins pleurer ou même supplier. Elle en était arrivée à une sorte de désespoir passif où elle ne pouvait plus rien de cela, à peine penser et se souvenir et savoir qu'elle voulait que cela cesse. Elle n'était même pas attachée, trop faible pour réussir à se traîner dans un coin de sa cellule, pour seulement se rouler en boule pour se protéger du froid ou des coups, pouvant juste rester là, gisant comme une poupée de chiffons, attendant qu'ils reviennent et recommencent, ses yeux se fermant alors d'instinct et ses muscles se contractant d'eux-mêmes en attendant que cela finisse. Elle ne portait pas de bâillon, n'aurait pu pourtant prononcer une syllabe, parce que cela faisait trop mal de bouger, et parce qu'elle avait déjà crié jusqu'à user presque sa voix, et parce qu'elle n'avait plus la volonté de se battre et de résister parce que cela n'apportait rien que des coups et de la douleur et de l'humiliation.

Et ils allaient revenir encore et toujours, cela ne prendrait fin qu'avec sa mort et elle pouvait leur faire confiance pour que celle-ci soit lente et douloureuse. Elle ne sentait plus vraiment le froid et la saleté et le sang qui la couvrait, son sang, combien en restait-il seulement encore dans son corps ? Et la porte s'ouvrait, et elle entendait le petit grincement familier et les pas qui s'approchaient, et elle sentait un vampire se pencher sur elle et sa main sur son épaule, et elle ne voulait pas, mais elle devait s'être endormie parce qu'elle rêvait forcément, parce que ce ne pouvait pas être Alucard qui disait son nom et la soulevait du sol et la prenait dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement la tête, parce que bien sûr Alucard était parti et pourtant il la tenait contre lui et l'enveloppait dans son manteau, son manteau rouge qu'il n'avait pas ôté et sa chaleur l'entourait et lui donnait envie de pleurer, ou alors peut-être que c'était son étreinte si précautionneuse qui lui faisait monter des larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge ce qui était idiot puisque ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Et pourtant les larmes commençaient à déborder puis à couler et elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il en était mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, tout ce qui importait étaient les bras d'Alucard et sa voix quand il lui disait que c'était fini et qu'il était là et qu'il allait la ramener à la maison et qu'elle était en sécurité, et c'était vrai qu'elle était en sécurité puisqu'il était là comme avant et qu'il la protégerait et qu'il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui faire de mal et qu'il la tenait dans ses bras avec sa tête à elle qui reposait contre son épaule à lui et qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans une inconscience tranquille ou alors peut-être qu'elle s'endormait seulement.

Walter était épuisé. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à garder les yeux ouverts pour scruter l'écran d'ordinateur en espérant trouver une information quelconque qui lui donne au moins un indice sur où pouvait être Lady Integra. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore vraiment de l'espoir, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas abandonner, pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée ou d'avoir la preuve de sa perte.

Bien sûr, cela ne serait pas arrivé si Alucard avait été là. Au cours des années de cohabitation, il avait fini par y avoir une certaine… amitié ?… entente entre eux. Walter ne savait pas exactement jusqu'à quel point cela était réciproque, mais il avait certainement éprouvé de la confiance et même une certaine affection pour le vampire en manteau rouge. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble contre les freaks, et il pouvait compter sur lui quand il s'agissait du bien-être d'Integra. Et il se rendait compte à présent que cela n'avait été que pour le lien qui l'unissait à l'héritière Hellsing. Combien exactement s'était-il attendu à le voir revenir lorsqu'Integra avait disparu ? Il avait quelque part été persuadé que quelque chose ferait qu'Alucard reviendrait malgré le lien brisé. Mais cela avait bien sûr été stupide. Cela avait été essayer d'imaginer les réactions d'un vampire d'un point de vue humain, ce qui n'était tout simplement pas compatible. Même si le vampire en question tenait sa parole s'il la donnait, il n'avait probablement aucune raison de faire plus que cela.

Il balaya ces pensées pour se reconcentrer sur l'écran. Il ne devait pas laisser sa distraction le faire peut-être manquer une information possible. Ce serait plus facile si il pouvait avoir enfin une nuit complète de sommeil, mais il ne faisait confiance à personne sinon lui-même pour chercher Lady Hellsing, ce qui signifiait que le temps pendant lequel il dormait était du temps perdu. Trop concentré sur l'ordinateur, il ne fit pas attention au léger froissement qui se faisait entendre derrière lui, ce qui fit qu'il sursauta en entendant la voix familièrement ironique retentir dans la pièce obscure.

« Tu as mauvaise mine, Walter. »

Il resta un moment silencieux, se demandant pourquoi le vampire était finalement là. Essayant d'estimer s'il pouvait savoir quoi que ce soit, ou plutôt s'il était prêt à dire ce qu'il savait certainement, et dans ce cas comment l'y amener. Mais il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir correctement, et prêt à promettre à peu près n'importe quoi pour retrouver Integra, alors il posa simplement la question. « Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où est Lady Integra ? »

Un fin sourire. « Une idée assez précise, en fait. » Le sourire qui persistait.

Il resserra les dents sur sa langue, espérant juste qu'Alucard aurait assez pitié de lui et de sa fatigue pour ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. S'agissant d'Integra, il était prêt à supplier s'il le fallait. Mais pas à attendre. « Et ce serait ? »

« Juste ici ? » suggéra le vampire d'un air juste un peu trop innocent. Il avança de quelques pas juste avant que Walter ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, reproche ou supplication ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Et Walter ne dit pas un mot, parce qu'Alucard était maintenant sorti de l'ombre et qu'il voyait clairement qu'une deuxième personne était enveloppée dans le manteau rouge. Il regarda simplement la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du vampire, les yeux fermés et privés de lunettes, les longs cheveux blonds souillés de sang tout comme le visage fortement marqué par les derniers jours et il se rendit compte qu'elle respirait. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard du vampire, qui semblait être très concerné.

« Je suggérerais de lui faire prendre un bain avant de la mettre au lit. »

Bien sûr, il savait que le lit était prêt depuis déjà presque une semaine. C'était le genre de choses que Walter n'aurait jamais laissé de côté. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante à la chambre de Lady Integra, entreprit de remplir la baignoire et prépara de quoi soigner ses blessures supposées. Attendant que le bassin soit plein, il observa le vampire et la façon étrange de laquelle il agissait. Celui-ci, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, avait pris Integra sur ses genoux et l'observait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude, tout en lui caressant machinalement le front.

Le bassin étant rempli, Walter tourna les robinets et se retourna, hésitant un peu, mais Alucard s'était déjà levé et avait entrepris de plonger Integra dans l'eau chaude après lui avoir ôté son costume souillé et déchiré. Voyant que le vampire ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui, il ramassa les vêtements et s'éloigna pour les jeter simplement. Cela n'aurait pas eu de sens d'essayer de les recoudre. Il attendit d'entendre le bruit de quelqu'un sortant de l'eau avant de revenir dans la salle de bains, apportant avec lui un pyjama en satin.

Il s'était douté que Lady Hellsing serait blessée, mais pas à ce point-là. Il se demanda un instant s'il y aurait assez de bandages pour panser chacune de ses plaies. Cette fois, c'était Alucard qui l'observait, et Walter sentait son regard peser sur lui, avec la bizarre impression qu'il passerait un très mauvais moment s'il faisait quoi que ce soit de faux. Finalement, après qu'il lui ait passé son pyjama, il entendit le vampire reprendre la parole.

« Tu as besoin de repos autant qu'elle. » Cela signifiait à peu près qu'il était censé aller se reposer, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Lady Integra seule.

« Je reste avec elle. » reprit Alucard, et cela était d'une certaine manière plus rassurant que tout ce qu'il avait entendu depuis une semaine, parce que cela impliquait qu'Alucard allait prendre soin d'elle, du moins jusqu'à ce que Walter ne revienne. Et Lady Hellsing n'avait rien à redouter si il la protégeait.

Alors il se redressa, observa le vampire la porter jusqu'à son lit et la border dans les couvertures douces et chaudes, puis quitta la pièce avec un hochement de tête et un regard reconnaissant à l'intention d'Alucard.

Par la suite, il ne put jamais vraiment se rappeler comment il avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à son lit sans tomber endormi dans les couloirs.

Bon, je sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez… Pour les questions, les menaces de mort, les envois de tronçonneuses et même les gentilles reviews (si, si !), c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche… Review please !


End file.
